A Brother's Work
by Tarkleigh
Summary: Opie can't sleep without Donna and the kids around. Luckily, Jax is there to help him out Jax/Opie slash, implied Jax/Juice, later Jax/Opie/Juice
1. A Brother's Work

_A/N I thought there was way too little Jax/Opie (Jopie? Opax?) in the fandom and decided to add some myself. The story is set right after the ninth episode of season one ("Hell Followed") but you don't have to know too much about it to follow the storyline. In this episode Opie tells Jax that he can't sleep in the empty house and this was just too slashy for me to ignore. Enjoy._

It was supposed to be a party but Jax didn't have much fun. He had come here after taking care of Kohn's body – and nearly burning his father's damned manuscript – but it was more out of obligation than actual desire. After the almost botched hit on Hefner, the tension of a nearly averted gang war with the Mayans and the cleanup of his own killing, Jax was convinced that he deserved some sleep. Problem was, the club expected him to be here and he didn't dare disappoint them. At least some of them were already pissed at him for not showing up with the medical supplies soon enough and he really, really, really did not want Gemma digging into this and finding out he had killed someone for Tara. She would probably jump to conclusions and give Tara hell for using him. And Clay might think he was putting pussy before the club and that wasn't a fetching quality for a VP. So he sat here, drinking and chain-smoking until he had an excuse to go home.

"Not in the mood?" Opie asked from his chair next to him.

"Not really. It's been a shitty day."

"Tell me about it," Opie muttered and Jax realized that regardless how bad his day had been, his best friend's had probably been worse. Not only was the right in the middle of the Heffner disaster, he also had marriage trouble with a capital T.

Opie might put up a brave face about the whole thing but Jax knew that Donna's departure had hit him hard. And that he should probably do something about that – even if he had no idea on how to fix this. "Listen, if I can do anything for you, just ask. I know things are rough between you and Donna at the moment but she will be back, Ope. She just has to get used to the idea of you being back in the club."

"She won't be back," Ope said flatly. "She asked me to choose and I did. Now I just have to deal with it and hope it was the right choice."

"I'm sorry, Ope," Jax said. It wasn't a great response but he couldn't think of anything else to say. After all, he wasn't great with relationships himself.

Opie just shrugged. "Isn't your fault." He finished his beer and stood up. "I'll head home and try to get some sleep."

His earlier comment about not being able to sleep in the empty house popped into Jax's mind at this moment and gave him an idea, a rather daring and probably stupid idea but a tempting one nevertheless. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Opie looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You said, you couldn't sleep in the house on your own. I'm no Donna but maybe it will help if I am there. Show you that you're not alone."

He kept his face carefully neutral as Opie thought it over. He probably understood that Jax meant more than just crashing on the couch, just as the VP had intended.

"Yeah, why not?" said Ope after a pause. "You got everything you need for night?"

"I'll get some stuff from my room. Meet you there?"

"Alright. Don't let me wait."

Jax laughed and went to his clubhouse room. He purposely avoided everyone else, not really wanting to talk about what he was doing. Helping your best friend sleep was a bit too mushy for his image even without the gay undertones. Luckily everybody was too busy to pay much attention to him, though Juice kept glancing in his direction. Jax ignored him, filled a bag with some clean clothes and went outside. He had come with his bike and was glad for it. He could use some air.

The ride to Ope's place gave him time to clear his head and think about what was going to happen. Was this really a good idea? He had a child in a hospital and a strange thing going on with Tara. Opie was still married and Donna might be back at any time. This might not be the best time to rekindle the on-off-down-low thing he had with Opie. But then again, it wasn't really his call. He did this to help Ope and would let the other choose what he needed. And if Opie needed someone to fuck, Jax could help with that. Hell, it might even be refreshing to have something uncomplicated after all the drama with Tara. It might seem strange to call a secret friends-with-massive-benefits relationship uncomplicated but compared to his more than a little crazy mother, his junkie ex-wife and the enigmatic Tara, handling Ope was a piece of cake. Lovers when both felt the need and nobody was watching, best friends the rest of time. Both able to see other people. Easy as pie. His only fear was the club finding out. They likely wouldn't kick them out over something like this – it was an open secret that Juice wasn't that super-straight after all – but it wouldn't be a boost for his reputation. Luckily everybody in the club was so touchy-feely with each other, his extra affections for Ope were hardly noticed at all.

Soon he stood in front of Opie's house. Some doubts came to him at this time but he pushed them aside and knocked. Opie opened almost immediately and beckoned him inside. Jax didn't really have the comparison but even he had the impression that the house was somehow empty without Donna and the kids. But maybe this was just his stressed-out mind working overtime.

"So, what exactly is supposed to happen here?" Opie asked as Jax dropped the duffel bag with his stuff on a rather old sofa.

Jax shrugged. "Whatever you need, bro."

Opie considered this. "Aren't you and Tara back together?"

"I'm not sure. And this isn't about me, Opie, it's about you. Besides, it's not like this has stopped us before."

"Donna can never know," Opie said after another pause.

"Nobody will ever know, just like always," said Jax. He grinned slightly. „What's the matter, Opie? Are you suddenly turning into a pussy? I expected to be naked by now."

Instead of answering, Opie grabbed him by the cut and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was as good as Jax remembered. Raw, wild and savage, not soft like with Tara or most women he had been with. They hadn't done this since Opie went to prison and it seemed like far too long now. He felt his erection pressing into his jeans and if he wasn't much mistaken Opie had the same kind of problem.

"Have you been with another guy while I was gone?" Opie asked when they pulled apart for air.

Jax saw no point in lying. "Yeah, with Juice. Doesn't compare to you, Ope."

Opie growled and pulled him close for another kiss, ravaging his mouth with his tongue. His hands pulled Jax's cut off and then slipped underneath his shirt. Jax responded in kind and they started shedding clothes while Opie maneuvered them slowly through the house. When they reached the master bedroom both of them were stripped to the waist. Jax had little time to wonder about the fact that Ope wanted to fuck on the bed he shared with his wife before the bigger man pushed him onto it. His best friend waited no time and started fumbling with his jeans. The Sons of Anarchy VP did his best to help and soon both his pants and boxers hand landed on the floor.

Ope bend down to him and captured his lips for another searing kiss. Then he softly kissed down his chin, over his neck and to his muscular chest, steadily inching closer to his cock. Jax was close to begging for it when Opie finally reached the soft blond locks at the base of his target and swallowed him whole. Jax was now very glad that the house was empty because his moans would have woken everybody else inside. Opie was much better than the countless women who had ever sucked his dick – Tara not among them, who had steadfastly refused to even try it – and Jax couldn't help but wonder if he had time to practice while inside. The thought was disturbing and arousing at the same time. Then Opie flicked his tongue directly at his frenulum and all coherent thought left Jax's head. He was so close, just a bit more and he would... Just at that moment, the tight wet heat vanished as Opie pulled back. "Ope, what the fuck? I was so close!"

"Don't want you to come yet. We have more to do. Don't worry, you'll like it."

That mollified Jax at least somewhat, so he leaned back down, gave himself a few strokes and watched patiently as Ope pulled off his huge jeans, quickly followed by his boxers. The Son's VP used the time to appreciate his lover's body. Opie was bigger and more muscular than he was, though he wasn't as defined. Opie's dick was somewhat thicker than Jax's – though slightly smaller – and nested in dense weave of dark curls. Unlike Jax – who had been too weak from his heart condition to be circumcised shortly after birth – he was cut, though rather loosely. Jax could recognize the surgical style because Juice had talked to him about circumcision the first time they had been together – the Puerto Rican had been quite pleased to find an intact partner. It had been an enlightening if slightly weird experience – it wasn't exactly a sexy topic – but Juice only shut up if you shoved your cock in his mouth or banged him so hard he couldn't focus anymore and it had taken some time before Jax had figured that out. Ope grabbed some lube from the nightstand – giving Jax a good view of his tight ass – and squirted some on his finger.

"What are you doing?" asked Jax.

"I have to prepare you."

Jax grinned at him. "Who said anything about me getting fucked?"

Opie smiled back. "I think you need a good fuck by a real man. Not a boy like Juice."

Jax snorted. "Juice only wants to get fucked, Ope. You don't have to be jealous."

"Who says I am?" said Opie and kissed him again. Jax was so distracted by that he didn't realize what Ope was doing until the first finger slipped into him. It was uncomfortable – he was quite out of practice after all –, but Jax didn't say anything. It would feel good, sooner or later, and a little pain had never stopped him. Ope swiftly added a second finger and slipped down his body to wrap his mouth once more around Jax's pulsing erection. Now sufficiently distracted, Jax didn't complain when Opie added a third finger and softly spread him further. A few moments later, the fingers vanished from his ass and the mouth from his dick.

"You ready for the main part?" Ope asked.

Jax nodded and started to get on his hand and knees but Opie stopped him. "I want to see you," he said.

That was a bit of a surprise. Jax had expected a hard, angry fuck, like the ones he liked when he was in a bad mood. Maybe Opie was a bit mushier that he had thought. But he didn't care really in which position he was fucked so he spread his legs and watched Opie lube up and position himself at his entrance. No condom, as always between them. Usually he always played it safe – anything else would have been reckless giving his number of conquests – but doing so with Ope would ruin the intimacy.

Opie looked him in the eyes and slowly slid into him, muffling his gasps with another kiss. It was a tight fit, much tighter than he remembered from the last time they have done this. Jax could only hold on and wait for Opie to be fully seated in him.

"You okay?" asked Opie while nibbling at his neck.

"Yeah," Jax said. Now that he had had some time to adjust, it didn't feel so bad anymore. "Start moving!"

Opie gave him a grin and did just that. He found his prostate in no time and soon Jax was writhing in pleasure beneath the bigger man. It wasn't just the dick in his ass either, Opie went all out and kissed every part of his body he could reach. His thrusts quickly became harder and faster, each one slamming Jax into the mattress and sending him to new heights. His dick was rock-hard and when Ope warped a sweaty hand around it, he knew he was not going to last. It took three quick upstrokes and then Jax was coming, spraying his cum all over their stomachs. It didn't take long for Opie to follow, spilling his seed deep inside of Jax. Spent, they collapsed on top of each other.

"Get off me!" Jax gasped after a few moments of harsh breathing. He hadn't noted Opie's weight in the heat of the moment, but now it felt like there was a goddam Harley on top of him.

"Pussy!" said Opie but obliged. He slipped out of Jax and cleaned the both up with paper towels before laying on the bed next to him. Jax in the meantime was looking for his smokes.

"You can't smoke in here", Ope said, just as Jax had finally found his pants. „Donna doesn't like it!"

"Are you serious?"

Apparently he was, so Jax abandoned his quest with a weary sigh and got back to bed.

"You better now?" he asked the bigger man.

"Yeah," said Opie. „Not sure how much sleep I will get tonight, though."

Jax grinned at that. "If you want, I can promise not to fuck you until dawn. But I can understand, if you can't resist me. Happens to the best of us."

Opie huffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jax snuggled into Opie in reply. It was a bit too girly for his taste but it was Ope, so it was alright. Besides, getting fucked by your best friend didn't really match his bad-ass biker image either and he still did it. "Don't worry about Donna, Ope. No matter what happens, you will still have me. You will still have the club."

"And you and Tara?"

"Won't change a thing, just like me and Wendy or your marriage hasn't changed anything. We might have to babysit Abel, though. But no fucking in front of him! I don't want to mess him up even more!"

Opie laughed and flicked off the lights. "I love, you bro."

"I love you too."

When Jax fell asleep, Opie was already snoring.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. I am toying with writing some Jax/Juice (either light-hearted or dark, depending on the season) or maybe a second chapter for this story containing Jax/Opie/Juice. Tell me, what you think._


	2. Brothers Share

Brothers share

Next morning, Jax woke up with one of Opie's huge arms around him and his warm chest pressing against his own back. A quick glance to the watch on the bedside table told him it was getting close to noon, which was unusually late for him, even after spending a night drinking. Maybe sleeping next to Ope – which he rarely did, even when they had fucked regularly – was so relaxing on a subconscious level that his mind shut down properly for once. At least it seemed to work wonders for Opie who was still out cold. Jax pondered getting his ass patented as a cure for insomnia while he carefully slipped free of Opie's grasp and out of bed. He would get a shower and then head home before Gemma declared him missing and starting tearing Charming apart. It was Saturday today and he had no pressing work to do, so he might spend the rest of the day working on his bike and finishing the preparations for Abel's homecoming. And he probably should check in on Tara, who likely was still in pieces about the Kohn situation. One step at the time, though.

He grabbed a towel – he would gather the rest of his clothes when he was done – and went into the bathroom. Under the spray of the surprisingly spacious shower he felt better than he had for a long time. It had been good for him to hook up with Opie once again. Tara was one of a kind, of course, nobody created such strong emotions in him with so little things, but she was also terribly confusing and came with a lot of baggage. Opie was simple, sweet, and safe. That didn't mean he wanted him to be his old lady – if this was even the right term – but it was great to have him close. With Donna likely out of the picture, maybe they could make it a regular thing. He might be sort of together with Tara but Jax didn't consider it cheating if it was with another guy. He would give up pussy for Tara – he knew from experience that she likely couldn't accept one of the usual arrangements – but he couldn't give her any more. It wasn't just the different kind of fucking; he also had to be there for his brother, Tara or no Tara. Maybe he would talk to her about it one day and try to make her understand but at the moment it would have to stay a secret. And he didn't feel guilty about it at all. This was part of the life – and a much tamer one than the crimes and the violence.

When he was clean enough, he switched of the shower, toweled off and got out of the bathroom. He thought about wrapping the towel around himself but saw no point. Ope had seen these parts of him very clearly last night. He heard some noise from the living room and headed there, expecting Opie who was maybe getting breakfast ready. He ran into Juice instead, who seemed to look for something.

"Shit Jax, I'm sorry," said Juice, quickly looking away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Jax asked, totally nonplussed.

"Opie has some spare parts I need for my bike. He said, he would leave a key out for me and I should just come here and get them. I didn't know you were here."

Juice still kept his head away from him, very pointedly not looking at his naked body. Which was ridiculous given the fact Jax had slammed the very same dick Juice was now pointedly not looking at repeatedly into him not that long ago. But Jax thought it a good idea to grab some boxers from his duffel bag and slip them on anyway. This was likely going to be a conversation he didn't want to have naked.

When he was certain that Jax was at least halfway decent again, Juice turned to look at him again. "So are you and Opie fucking?" he asked after a pause.

"Why do you think that?"

"Oh, please. I might not be that great with people but I am not stupid. I come here, see a lot of spilled clothing in the living room – including both your cuts – and then walk into a naked you. Is there even another explanation than you bending him over the table?"

"Well, you got me there", Jax said. "Please don't tell anyone. It would really complicate shit for both of us."

"Hey, I didn't tell anyone about us either", said Juice. "But I don't understand why you are so keen on keeping it a secret. You told me everybody knew that I was into dick and nobody gave me shit for it. Can't you guys just be open with it? This clearly is more than just letting off steam."

"It's not that easy. I am not a simple member. People have to see me as a suitable successor and a good representative for the club. I have to appear strong both to our brothers and to our enemies. How do you think would the Mayans feel above a SAMCRO President who was getting fucked by one of his brothers? Do you think they would take me seriously? Hell, I am not even sure the club would follow me if this came out. And do you think Clay would even consider handing me the Gavel under these circumstances?"

Juice contemplated this. "Probably not. Okay, this is going to sound really girly but does this mean I was just a replacement for Opie? I know you said, we weren't exclusive, and I didn't mind but I hoped I was at least the only guy you fucked. And we didn't fuck since Opie got out so this kinda got me thinking."

"It's not like that," Jax said. "I always thought you were cute but I didn't do anything because I didn't know you were into this stuff. And I had Ope, so I was kinda taken on this front anyway – even though we aren't strictly exclusive. When Ope went inside, I first restricted myself to women but when I found out you actually are into dick, I started thinking about it. It took me some time to make a move but I am glad, I did. What I am saying is: it was all real, Juice. I didn't think about Ope when I was fucking you and I didn't just use you as a replacement. Hell, I didn't even know if I would ever have this kind of relationship with Opie again. We didn't until last night."

"Does this mean you are still available? Not that I want to be your old lady or something but it has been fun and I would miss it."

"Hard to say," Jax admitted. "I should be but Ope was kind of weird when I told him about us. He might be a bit jealous."

Juice actually swelled a bit with pride at this. "Well, who can blame him? I am quite a catch after all."

"You are way too easy to be a catch," Jax said, smiling at him.

"Only for you, Jax," Juice said, inching a bit closer to him.

"Maybe the two of you should get a room," Opie's gruff voice said, just as Jax was wondering if Juice was going to kiss him – and if he should let him. Jax turned his head and saw Opie standing in the door to the bedroom, wearing only his jeans. He had expected Ope to be pissed at Juice's advances but he didn't appear to be. If anything he seemed interested.

"Maybe I should go," Juice said. "Just tell me where the parts are and I'll go."

"In the garage, obviously," said Opie. "But I don't want you to leave."

"What?" Juice and Jax said at the same time.

Ope gave them a very filthy grin. "You got me thinking last night, Jax. About you and Juice hooking up while I was inside. The idea actually was pretty hot. So I decided I want in on the fun. Brothers share after all."

Jax mind went blank for a moment. Juice took over from there. "So you want to fuck both of us?"

"I think I could start by watching the two of you. If you are up for it, Juicy. I don't have to ask Jax. I can already tell, he likes the idea."

This was true enough; Jax was already hard in his boxers. This was way too good to be true.

"I think you are right," said Juice. "And I'm so in."

"Then get going, you two," Opie said. "Don't worry, I'll join you soon."

Jax's mind was already racing with possibilities when Juice pulled him into a burning kiss. Maybe the kid thought he had something to prove, because he practically ravaged Jax's mouth. The VP could almost feel Opie's lusty gaze at them and this thought incited him even more as he pulled Juice's cut from his shoulders and tossed it. His shirt followed quickly, at least somewhat making up for the clothing imbalance between them.

"Let's go to the bedroom", Opie said and Jax thought that this was a good idea. The way this was going he needed to be inside someone soon and they might as well do this on a proper bed. Also, it gave them a bit of extra time should Donna come home while they were busy.

He and Juice slowly made their way to Opie, unwilling to separate more than absolutely necessary. Jax was now rock-hard and the thought that Opie would be there as well made it even more exiting. He stumbled over to the bed he and Opie had shared this night, pushed Juice on it and got on top of him. While they made out, Ope pulled up a chair and sat on the edge of the room, eying them keenly.

"You are wearing way too much", Jax said to Juice when they pulled apart for air.

"I didn't expect to get laid here", Juice said while standing up and pulling open his button fly. He stripped off his jeans and tossed them on the pile where Jax's clothing from last night lay. "Boxers too?"

"Yes", Jax said and Juice did as he was told, revealing himself to them. Juice's body was lean, wiry and completely hairless. The Puerto Rican wasn't actually that small but looked tiny compared to the tall Jax and the giant Opie. His rock hard dick – uncut just like Jax's – was actually almost exactly as long as the VP's – they had measured it once – but looked bigger due to the smaller frame and missing pubic hair. Jax thought it was a bit of a waste that Juice was complete uninterested in topping, he certainly would have the tool to give a guy a nice dicking. "Get over here," he said to Juice. "Ope, pass me the lube, please."

He pushed Juice back to the bad, took the lube from Opie and coated his fingers with it. He spread Juice's legs, exposed his hairless hole and slipped a finger inside. It was looser than he had expected. He hadn't fucked Juice in weeks which made this looseness somewhat suspicious. Had his little boytoy strayed? Or did he just like to play with himself? Both thoughts were kind of exiting. Jax kissed down Juice's body, starting on his nipples before crossing his abs to his hips. Then he wrapped his lips around the juicy, hairless dick and took him in all the way down to base. Juice moaned loudly and Jax used the opportunity to slip another finger into him. He bopped up and down Juice's cock while softly stretching him open with his fingers. It didn't take long for him to be satisfied with the result. He released Juice's dick – Juice screamed in protest – and removed his fingers. "Shh, I will make up for it. Unless you have any objections, Ope."

"Not at all," said Opie, who now had his dick out and was stocking it lazily. "Fuck him hard, Jax. From behind!"

"I like the way you think," said Jax and pushed down his boxers. His dick sprang free and when he stepped out of the underwear Jax had the distinct feeling that he had been clothed far too long. Juice looked at his cock in fascination and Jax could tell that the Puerto Rican was just as eager for this as he was. Only one thing missing: "Where are the rubbers, Ope? I don't know where my purse has gone."

"Just fuck him bare!" Opie grunted. "Like you fuck me."

Damn. Opie really was in a kinky mood today. From lonely almost-divorcee to amateur porn director in just one night. Quite a transformation. Maybe he would have to add some side effects to his insomnia cure. "You okay with this?" he asked Juice.

"God, yes," said Juice. "Just fuck me already."

"As you wish," Jax said and flipped him around. As soon as Juice was on his hands and knees Jax got on the bed behind him and pushed inside. Juice really was well prepared, Jax's dick slipped in almost immediately and within seconds he was buried to the hilt. Jax had planned to give his partner some time to adjust but Juice was already pushing back at him. The VP did not need any more encouragement. He grabbed Juice's hips and started pounding. He set a quick, brutal pace that seemed to be exactly what Juice needed, if his constant moans and insane thrashing were an indication. Jax bent down to place a kiss at his neck before whispering into his ear. "You like that, Juicy? Me fucking you hard? Taking you like I own you?"

"Yeah," Juice moaned, apparently not in the mindset for a more eloquent reply. "More."

"You like that too, Ope?" Jax asked with an extra brutal thrust that pushed Juice forward on the bed. "I hope so, because I can't keep this up for long."

"Oh, I like it," said Opie, who stood up and finally got rid of his boxers. "I like it even better than I had expected. Do you think you can go again after you have come inside him? Or would this take too long?"

Jesus, that was an uncomfortable question. Like it or not, Jax wasn't thirteen anymore. "I guess I would need some time," he said, actually somewhat embarrassed even thought he was still balls deep in Juice.

"Don't feel bad, this is completely normal. This isn't porn after all," Juice said before Jax silenced him again with another thrust. If Juice started talking, you weren't fucking him hard enough.

"Okay, then get out of him," said Ope. "It's my turn."

"And what should I do while you fuck him?"

"You prepare me and then fuck me hard while I take him."

"Holy shit," said Juice.

This was pretty much Jax's response as well. Opie really had more kinks than Jax had given him credit for. The idea of fucking Ope while he banged Juice was so hot, Jax didn't even mind the fact the he wouldn't be able to finish with Juice now. "You okay with this?" he asked Juice just to be sure.

"God Jax, could you stop asking me this? If I don't like something, I'll be the first to tell you."

"He's getting cocky," commented Opie who now stood next to Jax. "Lack off dick, probably. Move over, bro! I'll take care of him."

Jax pulled out of Juice who used the opportunity to roll onto his back. "I want to see how Jax fucks you," he said when Opie looked at him questionably. Opie gave him a grin before slicking up his cock and quickly pushing inside of him. Despite his bigger girth he slipped in just fine probably because Juice was properly stretched by Jax. He paused to give Juice seem time to adjust but the Puerto Rican didn't seem to need it. "God, Ope, move before I lose my mind!"

"You heard him, bro," said Jax who was spreading new lube on his fingers.

Opie growled and slammed hard into Juice, pushing the smaller man into the mattress. Jax watched spellbound. It was incredibly alluring to see the massive Opie pound Juice into a whimpering mess. The size difference between them was so big that Juice seemed like a child in comparison. Ope gave it to him hard, no sign of the sweetness he had shown towards Jax during the last night. Maybe Ope wanted to get some sort of revenge on Juice for seducing Jax though that wouldn't be fair. After all, Jax had picked up Juice, not the other way around.

"You getting in there or what?" Opie growled at him and Jax realized that he should hurry if he wanted to get into the action. After all, he didn't know how long Opie could keep this pace up. He quickly got behind him and pushed two slickened fingers inside. Opie grunted but otherwise continued the hard pace Juice liked so much. Jax prepared Opie as quick as possible – probably not as much as he should but he didn't have the patience for more. When he was at least halfway satisfied, he lubed up his own dick again, got on the bed behind Ope and pushed himself into the bigger man. Opie quickly stopped moving – much to Juice's chagrin – so that Jax had time to get inside of him. It was a much tighter fit than with Juice – which was somewhat counter-intuitive since Ope was such a big guy – but after some trial and error he was finally balls deep inside his best friend. God, he had missed this feeling.

"You ready to move?" he asked Opie and pressed a kiss beneath his ear.

"Yes but start slowly."

Jax did as he was told. He carefully pulled almost completely out and then pushed slowly back in, getting the most exiting moan from Ope. The motion propelled the bigger man forward into Juice who cried out in pleasure. The slow rhythm didn't last long. Soon they were slamming into each other, each of Jax's thrusts sending Ope deeper into Juice who seemed to be completely lost in his own world by now. Jax couldn't even imagine how this would feel for Opie, fucking someone and getting fucked hard at the same time sounded almost too good to him. It surely sounded like Ope had a good time. However, Jax knew too well that he wouldn't be able to last with such a hot setup and he could only guess that the same was true for the others. Juice already looked like he was going to blow and he wasn't even jerking his cock – his arms were behind his head. Opie gave him another thrust and just like this the Puerto Rican was coming. Jax couldn't see Juice's cock from his position but the soft shudder of the other member told him everything he needed to know. Apparently the first of them was out. Opie suddenly clenched around his dick, indicated that he too had reached his climax. Jax gave him a few extra hard thrusts and followed suit, spilling himself deep inside his best friend. Opie collapsed on top of Juice, completely spent. Jax took the time to get out of Ope and roll to the side, lying on his back next to the Opie/Juice sandwich. He looked onto the ceiling and waited to for his breath to come back.

"Jesus Christ," he said when he could speak again.

"Pretty good, huh?" said Ope, grinning at him from the side. Juice was just crawling out from beneath him. Opie playfully pulled him back into his arms. "Or what do you say, Juicy?"

"I could have done without getting squashed," Juice said but he seemed happy enough.

Jax snorted. "Yeah, he does that sometimes. Maybe to show he is a least big in some way. Overcompensation and all that."

"I didn't hear any of you complaining when the dick was in you," Ope said.

"That's because we love you and want to spare you feelings," Jax said with a grin.

Juice gingerly got up from the bed and winced. "You okay?" Jax said, while he watched Juice getting dressed again. The Puerto Rican never stuck around after a fuck, something he had found quite endearing in the past. This way, it hadn't felt like cheating on Opie.

"Yes, but I guess I should ride much today," Juice said, after putting his jeans back on. "So, is this going to be a regular thing?"

"Depends," Jax said. "I would suggest the same deal I have with Ope. We fuck when we want to and stay straight the rest of the time. Everybody is free to fuck whoever he wants on the side, no questions asked. Now we are three, it might be a bit more complicated but we should be able to handle it. I don't care if the two of you get busy without me, as long as I don't get cut off completely."

"I can live with this," said Juice.

"Me too," Ope grunted, who looked rather sated and sleepy. Just like Jax, he hadn't made any move to get dressed.

When Juice had pulled on all of his clothes that were in reach, he gave each of them a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks guys, I always dreamt of something like this."

"It was our pleasure," Jax said.

"I better get back home. I'll pick up the parts and see you guys later."

"Okay, bye," Opie said sleepily and Jax just grunted. Juice opened the door and left.

"Never thought you were such a pervert, Ope," Jax said. He craved a smoke but was too lazy to get up at the same time. "First you are all sweet and tender and the next day you organize a threesome with another guy."

Ope shrugged. "I wanted to know how good Juice is in the sack. After all, you used him as a replacement for me."

"And? What is your verdict?"

"Nice, but I still like you more. Feels a bit like fucking a teenager. Not that there is anything wrong with that."

Jax laughed. "I know what you mean. So we are okay? You are not mad at me for banging him?"

"I have to admit, I was a bit jealous."

"Didn't even notice," Jax said, grinning broadly.

"Shut up. I am over it now. You might be a horny ass but I still love you."

"I love you too, bro."

They lay there for a moment longer before Jax carefully twisted out of Opie's grasp and stood up. "I should get another shower."

Opie looked at him with a sudden hunger. "You want me to join you?"

Jax considered this for a moment and discovered he did.

_A/N: And that was it guys, thanks for reading. If I do any further fics, they will be in a separate series (maybe some Jax/Juice). Leave a comment, if you like, and I will see you guys next time._


End file.
